Our Own Little Love Story
by CrimsonWaters
Summary: Stark is in love with none other than Erik Night, and he's using Zoey as his cover up. How long will this last, with the love of his life only having one year left of school, and the possibility of him rejecting the change?
1. Chapter 1

**So a little while ago, I made a story involving James Stark and Erik night. A lot of people liked it, despite the fact that I killed Stark, so I decided to made another one. This one, I thought should be a love triangle between Stark-Erik-Zoey, but if you guys have any other ideas with the new characters I'm making, please tell me what you think. I want to update a new chapter every weekend that I can, but I need ideas. Any HoN fans out there willing to pitch some out for me? I'd be very appreciative! But for right now, here's the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one like you enjoyed the last. **

**Stark**

I woke up in the middle of the day with the sun trying to peek through my black curtains. I groaned loudly and turned on my side. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud thump. My almost scare turned into a quiet chuckle when I heard my roommate swear under his breath.

"Don't laugh at me, Stark." Came a deep voice from none other than the famous, and incredibly hot, Erik Night. I turned back over and shielded my eyes from the tiny rays of blinding light. "I wasn't laughing at you; I was laughing with you." I said innocently and he glared at me. Even though he was trying to act angry, I could see he was just as amused as I was.

He stood up and walked over to put the blinds down behind the curtains. I took in a deep breath as I watched the bare muscles in his back and arms flex when he reached up to twist the plastic thing that closed the curtains. He was only wearing a pair of dark blue boxers that hung loosely around his hips, thighs, and most importantly, his ass. They also hung low enough when he turned around I could see the top of his V.

I rolled over before he caught me staring at his _unmentionables_. The last thing I needed was the most popular guy in the school knowing I was gay, and that Zoe was my cover up. Which really wasn't fair to her, but sometimes the truth is better left covered up.

"What time is it?" I mutter into my pillow after I hear him lay back down. He pulled his covers up over his body then reached over to grab the clock and check it. "Three o'clock." He answers then sets the clock back down. _Great._ I roll my eyes before closing them. Erik immediately fell back asleep, but I stayed awake fantasizing about him.

I imagined his strong arms wrapping themselves around my stomach to pull me closer; his strong, chizzledchest pressing against mine as his soft pink lips attacked my throat; then my blood flowing into his mouth and my head going insane from the pleasure.

My thoughts were immediately brought back to the present when I heard myself moan and I realized I had been palming myself through my boxers. My pale face lit up with embarrassment and I glanced over my shoulder to thankfully see that Erik was still asleep.

I sighed. Now I would have to try to sleep with a boner. So uncomfortable. To try and calm myself down though, I tried filling my mind with thoughts about beaver. Which didn't help very much, because then Justin Beiber came to my mind. I mentally slapped myself then got up and went into the bathroom to try and take care of my.. 'problem'.

When I came out, I saw that the alarm was about to go off. I just rolled my eyes then went to the closest that Erik and I shared and pulled out some clothes to put on.Erik rolled over five seconds before the alarm went off and turned off the clock. He looked over at me with sleepy, icy blue eyes. "Why are you always up so early?" He mutters and I shrug, not really wanting to answer truthfully. "I have a strange sense of time." I say then pull my shirt on. I didn't meet his gaze while I got dressed, but I could tell he was watching me. I tried hiding my red face as he went into the bathroom to pee.

"I'm going to go ahead and go down to the common room." I call then open the door. Standing across the hall was my worst nightmare. _Aphrodite. _I inwardly groaned then nodded to her before turning and walking down the hall and down the stairs. She didn't say anything to me, just gave me her usual bitch smile.

"Stark!" A familiar voice calls then I feel arms wrapping themselves around my neck and lipstick covered lips pressing themselves against mine. I had to force myself to kiss back and stop from flinching as the smell of Zoey's perfume washed over me. "Hey, babe." I murmur and she smiles then rubs offthe red lipstick she had smeared on my face. "Hey." She replies then releases her grip on my neck and slides down to her feet. It seemed like she was purposely rubbing her boobs up against my chest on her way down. I wished I could learn how to fake a boner.

Behind us, Aphrodite and Erik walked out. They were fighting over something stupid then Aphrodite shoved him back into a glass vase and they both landed on the ground; Erik on top of the vase, which was now glass shards. I could smell the blood before anyone else could and rushed over to help him up. "It's over." Aphrodite spat then flipped her wavy blonde hair over her shoulder and strutted out of the common room.

"Thanks." Erik gasps as I start pulling out the shards before his body healed around them. I wanted so badly to lick the blood off of my fingers, but with everyone watching, I couldn't. When they were all out and onto the floor, I helped Erik stand up. "Neferet is going to be pissed." I heard Jack whisper and I turned to look at him. "She doesn't have to find out." I said then looked at the back of Erik's shirt. There were holes all over it, with blood smeared on them. His next words mimicked my thoughts; "And this was my favorite shirt."

He frowned then turned and walked back up the stairs to go change. "You're so sweet." Zoey murmurs as she clings to my arm then reaches up to kiss me. I kiss back and smile. "I know, baby." She blushes then her hand trails down my arm to my hand and she clasps ours together. After Erik came back down, now wearing the school uniform like he was supposed to be, we all walked to the cafeteria. Erik stayed near the back, keeping his eyes down to his feet. I could tell the breakup was a little much for him.

"Zo, give me a sec with Erik, would ya?" I ask and she nods then lets me go and I trail back to walk next to him. "You doing okay, bro?" I ask him. He shrugs and sighs, looking over at me. His eyes didn't look sad like I had expected, but instead they seemed kind of relieved. "I'm doing better than I have for a while." He says and I watch a small smile twitch up at the corners of his mouth. I laugh then pat him on his back. He didn't even flinch. "Awesome."

We all walked into the cafeteria, and the first thing I could smell was bacon, eggs, and biscuits. My stomach growled, but it wasn't for the food. I could still smell Erik's blood on my fingers and it was driving me insane. We all walked over to where Damien, Jack, and the Twins were sitting. Both of the Twins stared at Erik with hungry eyes, and I had to swallow my jealousy when he winked at them.

"You guys hungry?" Zoey asks as she sits in her chair and nods to the one beside her for me to sit in. I laugh and nod. "So hungry I could eat a horse." They all rolled their eyes at me, and Shaunee let it slip that I'd probably hump it first. I stuck my tongue out at her then set my stuff down and went to get something to eat.

Erik had sat at the table behind us with a few of his friends. If I remembered correctly, their names were Caleb, who was tall with light brown hair he always kept in a tall fohawk, and he had baby blue eyes that kind of reminded me of the Arctic Ocean. The other one's name wasJonathan who had the same hairstyle and complexion of Caleb, except his hair was a light blonde, and his eyes were emerald green.And the last one, I couldn't remember his name, but he kept his hair extremely short, possibly because of how curly it was, and he had black eyes. I thought they were contacts, but everyone else said they were real.

I filled my plate up with as much as I could eat before going back over to the table.Zoey stared over at my plate with wide eyes. "Are you really going to eat all of that?" She asks and I roll my eyes. "Well duh." I hear her snort before she starts eating her food and going into a quiet conversation with Damien about Neferet.

I repeatedly glanced back at Erik, and every time I would, the guy who I didn't know would jerk his head up and say something to Erik who would just shrug as reply. I tried eating as fast as I could so I could get out of there. _What if his friend told him I was practically gawking over him? _

I shuddered at the thought of having Erik Night hate me. I swore that was when the world would end. "Babe, slow down." Zoey says and looks over at me as I stuffed my face full. I shake my head then swallow. My throat was so dry I almost chocked, so I got a long drink of water. They were all staring at me, some looking slightly annoyed. Some meaning Zoey and Shaunee.

"I'm just nervous, don't worry about it." I say and wrap my arm around Zoey and plant another meaningless kiss on her lips. She giggles and kisses back; I could feel her face getting warmer at my PDA. "I'll see you later tonight, baby." I say then stand up and go to put my plate away. I could smell her excitement all the way from where I was going. We'd had sex a couple of times, but I never really enjoyed it. But Zoey, who hadn't had sex with any other guy, thought that everything was normal and that was how it was supposed to be done. In reality, what was supposed to be done, I would do to Erik one day. I swore myself to it.

"Leave fast enough?" I hear a snarky voice as soon as I step out of the giant doors."What's it to you?" I shoot back and glare over at her. She just shrugs and looks at her nails, as if they were actually interesting. "I saw the way you were drooling over Erik's blood. Usually _guy _vampires don't think that about _other guy_ vampires." I roll my eyes at her then throw my bag over my shoulder and continue walking. "You know, I broke up with him so you could actually have a chance."

Her words stop me dead in my tracks and I shake my head. "I don't need a chance with him. I have Zoey." I can hear the smirk in her voice. "You mean your cover up bitch? Face it Stark, you're in love with Erik, and any chance you get to have him, you're going to jump at it. Zoey or no Zoey." It was true. I loved Zoey, but not the same way I loved Erik. Zoey was more sisterly and Erik was more intimate. "You know, this is his last year here. You might as well get him while you can. Before he Changes or.. Rejects the change." Her last words sent a shiver through my entire body.

I turned to try and yell at her, but she wasn't there. I took in a deep breath. Erik wouldn't reject the Change. He was healthy and strong. _But what if he does?_ I shook off the question and rubbed my eyes to stop the tears from even springing up. I couldn't lose Erik to something like that. No, I wouldn't. I kept my thoughts on everything but Erik as I turned to go to class.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, I just want to get some of you guys' ideas before I do much with it. Please, please, please, pleaseee if you have anything you want to happen tell me and I will do my best to fit it into the story. Also, if you have any ideas for any new characters or the new unnamed character, I'd love for you to share. **

**I do not own any books or characters (that haven't been made up) from the House of Night series. **

**I'll get back to you guys as soon as I can. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo here is the second chapter. I thought I'd do it from Stark's point of view again just to try and test out a few things with my extra characters (Caleb, Jonathan, and the extra guy I might give a name to in this chapter) and remember, I'm always open to ideas! And sorry I'm so late guys :(**

**Stark**

My classes went by slowly, and I got in trouble a few times for not paying attention. It really wasn't my fault though. The entire time throughout all of the classes we were in together, Erik was laughing and flashing his brilliant white teeth, along with his gorgeous smile, topped with his hair falling over his eyes from time to time. I watched him, nibbling on the edge of my eraser. He was talking and laughing with his friends Caleb, Jonathan, and that one guy whose name I didn't know. It seemed he knew mine though, because I heard it fall from his lips a few times.

Every time he said it, they would all look over at me and Erik would smile. I felt my face turn red and I'd look down at the impossible assignment we had been given. _Do they know? Are they only laughing because they know I'll never have a chance with him?_

I proceeded to bombard myself with questions I knew wouldn't get answered until class was over. I shoved all of my stuff in my bag and rushed out, keeping my eyes glued to the ground. I knew today was the day I'd have to break up with Zoey and get this mess over with. I couldn't stand hurting her more than she deserved to be hurt.

Before I could get anywhere passed the classroom, though, I felt a strange presence hovering over me from behind. I turned around and saw one of Erik's friends. He was giving me the same hard look as he was in the cafeteria. I bit my lip and forced a polite smile. "Hi." I say quietly but he still says nothing. He hands me a note and I take it, frowning slightly. I could see Erik's neat handwriting on the inside. I start to ask him a question, but he was already lost within the sea of people.

Sighing, I go to find Zoey. I shove the note in my front pocket on my way down the hall. I finally spotted her, standing there and laughing with Erin, Shaunee, and Stevie Rae. "Zoe. Can I talk to you?" I ask her and she turns around, smiling at me. She looked so happy. "Sure, babe. What is it?" I glanced over at all of her friends with a look that says scram and they walk off.

"Zoey.. I don't think we're going to work out." I murmur and she frowns. "Are you breaking up with me?" She asks and I nod. "There's someone else.." I trail off then I feel a sharp sting on my cheek as she slaps me. "Asshole." She spats then storms off. I sigh and rub my cheek then start heading back to my room.

Once I'm there, I take out the note and look at it. It read:

_Stark, I can see the way you look at me in class. It's pretty obvious that you like me. But dude, I'm straight and I plan on staying that way._ _I hope one day you find someone that could love you back, but I'm not that one person. Sorry._

_Erik Night_

I bite my bottom lip then tear the note into shreds. I pick up all of the pieces and throw them away before Erik gets back. I knew he'd probably see them in the trash anyway, but I didn't care. I laid down on my bed and went over what I had done to Zoey for nothing. I made myself look like a giant ass for no reason, and no I'm pretty sure the entire school knows I'm gay. And I was crushing on _Erik Night._ Gah. Fuck high school.

I fell asleep, but was woken up when I heard the door creak open. I kept my eyes closed and evened out my breathing to pretend I was still asleep. I heard multiple footsteps enter the room, and they all walked over to Erik's bed and sat down. They spoke in hushed whispers, but I could tell most of what they were saying.

Caleb: "Do you really think he's asleep?"

Erik: "He's a good faker. But it doesn't matter. He won't care."

Caleb: "Are you sure? I mean, he does have a crush on you."

Erik: "Then I think it's time he got over it."

Caleb: "You're probably the gayest straight boy I know."

They both laugh, and then I can hear them kissing. I inwardly cringe and bite my tongue to keep from screaming at him. _Straight my ass._ So he was actually _with_ Caleb? What the serious hell? Did anyone else know about it? I had never seen them together like that.

I swallowed the pain in my chest and tried to go to sleep, but pretty soon both Erik and Caleb were moaning, making it impossible for me to sleep. I tried blocking out the sound, by listening to the birds chirping outside.

They made-out for probably an hour before Erik told Caleb it was time to get some sleep. I sighed in relief when I finally heard Caleb leave and closed my eyes tightly. Then I felt strong hands rubbing my back and I looked over my shoulder at Erik. He was smirking at me.

I jerked my body away and hissed at him. "Leave me the fuck alone, Night." I spat and he rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon Stark. Don't act like you don't still want me." I roll my eyes and sit up. "Not after that I don't." He raises an eyebrow, trying to act innocent. "I thought you knew. I'm sorry."

I throw my arms up and shake my head. "That's it. I'm switching rooms." I mutter then stand up and storm out, going straight for Neferet's room. I hear him running after me, then feel his powerful grip on my arm. He shoves me against the wall and gets up in my face, glaring at me.

"You aren't doing anything, Stark." He growls and I stare up into those ice blue eyes. I could see the alarm in them, but the anger seemed strange to me. If I looked close enough, I could just see the hurt behind the mask of other emotions.

I found myself being shoved back again. I frown when my back barely hits the wall. _Was I really moving closer to him? Shit._ "Haven't you already figured out that I don't really want you, yet?" Erik asks and I smirk a little before shoving him back, away from me. When he was close around, I really couldn't think. My head got fogged up and the sounds of his moans rang through my mind.

I shake my head to rid the thoughts and watch him give me a puzzled look. "I really don't care that you don't want me, Erik. You're just a stupid boy crush. That's all you'll ever be."

_Now _the hurt in his eyes was clear. But I decided to keep pushing. "Actually, I was more into one of your friends. The quiet one. What's his name?" I ask, using my best gay guy accent while I speak.

"Demitri." He murmurs and I grin. _So that was his name. Huh. It suits him well, though._ "So why have you been drooling over me this entire time if you really had a crush on him?" Erik asks, the puzzlement back on his face. I shrug. It made me seem like a whore. Well, to me it did.

"Well, he is _your _friend, isn't he?" I ask and Erik frowns again. "You were just using me to get to him? If that's it, then why were you dating Zoey?" He asks again and I sigh before sashaying myself back to our room. "You'll understand when you're older." I say and I can almost picture him rolling his eyes at me.

"I already am. So let me understand now." He states and I shrug just a tiny bit. "Maybe later when I'm not so tired. But the sun will be coming up soon. Don't wanna be caught out in that, do we?" I ask over my shoulder.

He follows me back into our room, shaking his head the entire way. Once we get in, he shuts the door and locks it before going over to shut the blinds. "Tell me what's really going on with you." He says. His voice was dark, as was his face, but that was probably because he was standing in the shadows.

I sit down on my bed and shake my head. "I don't think I will. Mainly because it's none of your business, and also because you flat out lied to me about 'not being gay'." I say and roll my eyes, laying back. As soon as my head hits the soft pillow, I'm being dragged to my feet and getting pushed up against the wall.

But this time, I was actually _up_. My feet weren't even touching the ground. I'm pretty sure I let out a startled squeal, because Erik grins. "You really are extremely gay, aren't you?" He asks and I glare at him.

"Will you stop finding random reasons to touch me? You already have a boyfriend. So leave me alone." I growl but he continues holding me up by my waist. I could feel his waistband press against my lower regions, which wasn't helping the blood flow to my brain any.

"You and I both know you've wanted me to touch you for a _long_ time."

The way he said it made my skin tingle; goosebumps started rising quickly. "Erik." I say firmly and force my eyes to harden. "Just don't. Okay? I really don't want you to and I'm sure Caleb doesn't either."

The look in his eyes doesn't change. He was still looking at me with that same hungry predator look. "Caleb can go suck a dick." He murmurs and my eyes widen. I shake my head and push against the strong biceps that were holding me up. "Erik Night. If you don't stop what you're doing this instant I am going to scream!" I say loudly and feel him step back, but he still doesn't let me down.

I continue. "I'm not even joking. Put me down or I'll tell Caleb t-tha-"

He interrupts my stammering. "That what? That I pushed you against a wall?" He says then throws his head back and laughs. "That's pretty pathetic. And I hope you realize that Caleb and I aren't dating."

_They aren't dating? So does that mean he's just using Caleb to make me jealous or something? Is he playing hard to get?_ "Put. Me. Down." I growl and he finally lets go of my waist to let me down onto my feet. I push him back again and storm over to my bed. "Leave me alone now, please. I feel like sleeping." I mutter.

Sleep isn't really what I wanted. What I wanted was to let these thoughts and sentences settle into my brain so I could think them through. None of this was believable. None of it. So why could I feel all of it?

Why could I feel his hands on my waist, pushing me back harder and harder each time I struggled? Why could I feel the muscles in his arms and chest as I pushed him back? And why could I feel my heart flutter whenever his tone got deep and sexual?

All of these thoughts and many more were mauled over in my head before I fell into a deep, restless sleep. Because wants again, Erik Night filled my dreams.


End file.
